1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fountain brushes such as toothbrushes and the like in which the handle includes a reservoir for retaining and periodically dispensing into the bristles of the brush a viscous or plastic medium. Devices of this type are to be found in the United States Class 401, Subclass 268+.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices exist in the prior art directed to fountain brushes having reservoirs in the handle of the brush for the dispensing of viscous paste or plastic substance onto the bristles of the brush through a bore existing in the stem of the brush between the handle and head. While it is known to employ a plunger or follower to advance the plastic or paste substance within the reservoir, the overall dimensions of prior art reservoirs have generally decreased in size as the follower was advanced. Thus, the fountain brush achieved its minimum size only when the reservoir experienced a substantial decrease in capacity or content.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fountain brush whose overall dimensions do not change with utilization of the material within the reservoir. The advantage of this feature is that the accidental dropping of the brush onto the actuator for the follower will not cause an unwanted discharge of the plastic medium contained within the handle of the brush.